A well known type of bedding product comprises a motorized adjustable bed in which an articulated frame supports a mattress. These motorized adjustable beds have traditionally been used in hospitals but more and more are being installed and used in residential homes. Motorized adjustable beds have conventionally had an upper body support movable between an inclined position in which it supports the patient in a sitting position and a prone position in which the patient lies down in a generally horizontal position. In addition, a leg support is movable between positions and may be adjusted to a desired degree of inclination. An actuating mechanism, commonly two electric motors, raises and lowers the head and leg supports of the articulated bed frame. U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,730 discloses such an adjustable bed.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,499,162 and 6,640,365 disclose adjustable beds comprising a plurality of bed plates pivotally secured together for supporting a mattress. Connecting elements or links pivotally connect a base to the bed plates. A movable member slides along the base and is activated by a piston movable from inside a cylinder secured to the base. Activation of a power source such as an electric motor causes movement of the bed plates via movement of the sliding member.
One of the drawbacks of known adjustable beds may be discomfort to the user while adjusting the bed to a particular position.
It has therefore been an objective of this invention to provide an adjustable bed with more than two linear actuators to increase the comfort of the user. To that end, and in accordance with this invention, two motorized linear actuators may be activated to independently move adjustable bed plates between a fully inclined position and a horizontal portion while simultaneously additional motorized linear actuators may be activated to move portions of the adjustable bed horizontally.